


I'm begging you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Gag reflex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non Consensual, Spanking, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer está metido dentro de la cabeza de Sam y le obliga a hacer cosas que el menor de los Winchester no quiere, pero no puede evitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm begging you

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que este es el primer fic que hago donde el warning es más largo que el propio fic. Por favor, leedlo antes porque hasta yo empiezo a tener miedo… gracias Iris, eres una zorra insaciable &hearts!

 

Creo que este es el primer fic que hago donde el warning es más largo que el propio fic. Por favor, leedlo antes porque hasta yo empiezo a tener miedo… gracias Iris, eres una zorra insaciable &hearts!

 

 **Título:** I’m begging you

 **Pairing:** Sam/Lucifer (Nick)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Spoiler:** Si has visto el final de la sexta, no. Podríamos situar este fic como si fuera el comienzo de la séptima.

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen. La idea de supernatural es de Eric Kripke, respaldado por Sera Gamble y emitido en la CW.

 **Warnings:** spanking, angst, torture, hair pulling, dirty talk, biting, blood, breathplay, dub con, non con, barebacking, gag réflex, bondage.

 **Dedicado a:** sisterzurda, porque sé que va a molarte XD Siento haberme pasado tu cumple. Últimamente soy un trozo de carne con ojos y no me acuerdo de las cosas importantes. Lo siento. Espero que esto compense mi metedura de pata. Un besorro nena. ámote!

 

 

**I’M BEGGING YOU**

 

 

 

                Sam se tiró de la ropa una vez y luego otra vez más. Tenía mucho calor y liberarse de la chaqueta y la camisa no había servido para gran cosa. Abrió los ojos y no vio nada. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro. Lo curioso es que podía verse a sí mismo. Se miraba las manos y las veía. Miraba los pies y también los veía. ¿No se suponía que si estaba a oscuras no podía ver nada?

                _Sammy._

                Sam levantó la cabeza. La voz que oía era la suya, pero él no había abierto la boca. ¿Cómo diablos…?

                _Estoy metido en tu cabeza, Sam. Estoy dentro de ti. ¿No me sientes?_

                El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Lucifer estaba ahí, en alguna parte, y él podía notarlo. Imágenes que no recordaba haber vivido le asaltaban la mente en forma de película. Clichés tras clichés, unos tras otros. Recordaba haber salido del infierno y haber estado vagando sin rumbo, buscando algo que no sabía que había perdido. Hasta que recuperó su alma. Desde entonces las imágenes se hacían más reales y sospechaba que aún no había visto lo peor de ellas.

                - Estás en lo cierto –Lucifer tomó forma a su lado. Los labios peligrosamente cerca de su oído y su cuerpo pegado a su brazo-, no has visto nada aún.

                Sam apenas se movió. De reojo vio el cuerpo de Lucifer, de nuevo usando a Nick como recipiente.

                - ¿No te gustaba Nick? –Lucifer se miró de arriba abajo y se alisó varias arrugas de su camiseta manchada de sangre y Dios sabría qué otras cosas-. Tenía su aquel, ¿no crees? Tan solo, tan torturado, tan tonto.

                - Deja que me vaya, por favor.

                Lucifer puso morritos y lo miró.

                - ¿Irnos? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar, Sam! Por favor, no me seas mojigata… con lo bien que lo hemos pasado tú y yo aquí dentro.

                Sam miró alrededor. Seguía sin ver nada. Solo se veía a sí mismo  y a Lucifer. Nada más.

                - Dean y Castiel te van a encontrar y te harán pagar por todo lo que has hecho.

                Lucifer se rió tan fuerte que el suelo vibró.

                - Tu hermano no me da miedo y ciertamente ese ángel mariquita tampoco. Dicen que ahora es Dios, ¿no? –hizo una mueca con la cara-. Demasiado traje para tan poca percha. En fin… -se arrimó más a él hasta rozarle la sien con los labios-. El caso es, Sam, que pueden pasarse la vida buscándome que no van a encontrarme en la vida, porque ¿sabes? Estoy aquí –lo besó en la sien para hacerle entender que todo eso era producto de su imaginación-, y para destruirme tendrían que destruir ese cerebrito privilegiado que tienes y la verdad, dudo que Dean quiera verte hecho un pelele.

                - ¿Qué quieres? –Sam tragó saliva sintiendo aún esos labios sobre la piel-. ¡Qué quieres!

                - Sam, Sam, Sam. ¿Para qué gritas si puedo oírte sin necesidad de que hables? –se separó de él y lo rodeo mientras seguía hablando-. El precio por haber recuperado tu alma está en que ahora, ésta te va a cobrar factura por todas las cosas que has dicho y hecho en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. ¿Por dónde prefieres empezar?

                - Por ninguna –susurró entre dientes.

                - Ah, esa no es la respuesta que busco –Lucifer se paró frente a él y lo empujó por los hombros no demasiado fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para que Sam diera dos pasos hacia atrás y su trasero chocara contra un taburete de pie alto-. Siéntate.

                Sam obedeció porque estaba cansado y realmente quería sentarse. Seguía sudando copiosamente y la camiseta gris se le había empezado a pegar por la espalda y los costados.

                - Podemos hacer esto todo lo largo que prefieras, tú decides –Lucifer le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y lo miró-, pero vamos a hacerlo. Ahora bien, Sam. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

                El menor de los Winchester lo miró sin comprender. Ese hijo de puta se lo explicó tranquilamente.

                - Vamos a recordarlo todo, minuto a minuto, de tu corta estancia aquí abajo. Podemos empezar por los castigos que infringiste o por los que te infringimos a ti. Tú decides.

                Sam cerró los ojos. Sabía que no había escapatoria posible. Los muros de contención de su cerebro se habían ido resquebrajando poco a poco y ya no había forma de echarse atrás. Si tenía que pasar por eso, que fuera cuanto antes mejor.

                - Empieza por mí –murmuró casi inaudible.

                - ¿Cómo? –Lucifer se echó una mano a la oreja haciendo como que no le oía bien-. ¿Qué has dicho?

                - Que empecemos por lo que me hicisteis a mí –ladró. La voz profunda de Sam retumbó en la nada que los rodeaba.

                - Aw, me emocionas –Lucifer se llevó las manos al pecho en un cómico gesto dando a entender que le gustaba el noble gesto de Sam de empezar sufriendo él-. Eres tan bueno y tan predecible –su gesto cambió radicalmente volviéndose frío y carente de emoción-, que voy a cambiar las reglas del juego.

                - ¡No puedes hacer eso!

                - Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, Sam. No lo olvides –lo volvió a rodear y se colocó a su espalda-. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de recordar lo que hiciste, lo vivimos? Eso es más divertido, ¿no crees?

                Sin darle tiempo a responder, lo rodeó por detrás con un poderoso abrazo y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Lo mordió sin piedad, notando cómo Sam se retorcía bajo él, notando el sabor de la sangre en su lengua.

                Sam no podía librarse de él. Lucifer era muy fuerte y  por mucho que intentaba empujarle, no lograba desplazarle ni un milímetro. El olor a sangre, su propia sangre, le llegó a las fosas nasales y cerró los ojos mareado. Eso le recordó otra faceta de su vida que quería enterrar bien lejos en su mente.

                - Hueles la sangre, Sam, ¿la hueles? –Lucifer había dejado de morderle y le hablaba muy cerca de la boca, viendo la cara de asco del otro-. ¿Quieres probar un poquito?

                Sam no contestó. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a ladear un poco la cabeza para intentar alejarse de él. Lucifer se rió en su cara y le lamió los labios manchándole con su propia sangre. Sam escupió pero no sirvió de nada, porque ese sabor metálico y corrosivo le inundó los sentidos.

                Lucifer se echó hacia atrás divertido por la reacción del otro. Aprovechó que estaba desprevenido para llevarle los brazos hacia atrás y atárselos a la espalda con una cuerda. Sam intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. Eso que estaba viviendo era una recreación de algo que ya había vivido y que su cerebro estaba recordando. Resistirse era tan inútil como preguntar de dónde había salido esa jodida cuerda y que alguien le respondiera.

                Le ató bien las muñecas tras el cuerpo y sonrió. Tranquilamente lo rodeó varias veces hasta que se quedó frente a él mirándole. Sam Winchester era un buen ejemplar. Nadie más que él podía haber sido su verdadero recipiente. Era fuerte, inteligente, con madera de líder y con una vida a cuestas que muy pocos podrían haber llevado sin volverse loco por el camino.

                La calma de estar mirándole precedió a la tempestad cuando de pronto Lucifer tiró de la camiseta de Sam y ésta cedió por el tirón desquebrajándose por varios sitios. Eso no lo detuvo y siguió tirando más hasta quedarse con un montón de harapos en las manos. La respuesta del joven de los Winchester fue quedarse impasible y aguantar el tirón. Apenas se quedó con un trozo de camiseta alrededor de la cintura y media manga unida al cuello de la camiseta que había logrado sobrevivir al ataque. Cuando prácticamente todo su torso quedó al descubierto, Lucifer se acercó mucho a él y le lamió los pectorales. Fue un gesto sucio y bajo, destinado a probar su resistencia, a ver cuánto era Sam de aguantar todo aquello. La verdad es que al tener las manos atadas detrás de la espalda y siendo consciente de que Lucifer era infinitamente más fuerte que él y todo eso era una recreación de algo que ya había vivido, poco podía hacer. No es que se hubiera rendido, es que no tenía medios para salir de allí.

                Los labios de ese hijo de puta parecían arden y posiblemente lo hicieran. Dejaban un rastro caliente y resbaladizo sobre el pecho de Sam. Cuando llegó a uno de los pezones, lo mordió con tal fuerza que Sam gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás intentando soportar el dolor.

                Cuando dejó de morderle, el grito del muchacho aún retumbaba por la oscuridad que los envolvía.

                - Gritas como una puta, Sammy. ¿Haces todo lo demás también como una puta?

                - Vete al infierno –jadeó entre dientes.

                - ¡Pero si ya estamos casi en él! –Lucifer no paraba de reírse-. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, aún malgastas energías resistiéndote cuando en realidad tendrías que haberte dado cuenta ya de que no hay forma de salir de aquí ni de luchar contra esto. Acéptalo, Sam. Eres mío, te guste o no.

                Sam volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Aún tenía los labios manchados de sangre y los ojos vidriosos.

                - Jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás seré tuyo. Eres un jodido bastardo que se ha limitado a joder al mundo sólo porque era un celoso de mierda. Tú y tu hermano no sois más que unos perdedores reprimidos.  Que os jodan a ambos.

                La expresión de Lucifer cambió por completo tornándose más seria. Lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó en peso como si estuviera levantado algo que no pesara nada y no casi cien kilos de puro músculo. Apretó la mano cortándole así la respiración y lo acercó a él. Cuando lo tuvo muy cerca de su cara, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

                - Nunca vuelvas a darme tu opinión sin que yo te la haya pedido primero –escupió. Lo bajó hasta el suelo y lo zarandeó hasta darle la vuelta y apoyarle el estómago sobre el taburete. Agarró el extremo de la cuerda que quedaba libre y lo ató rodeándole la cintura para que así le fuera prácticamente imposible mover ni un ápice los brazos-. No te olvides que aquí mando yo.

                - Que te den –la voz de Sam apenas fue audible debido a que todo su peso estaba dejado de caer sobre su estómago.

                - Me parece que ese vas a ser tú.

                Lucifer tiró con violencia del borde del pantalón, importándole una mierda que los botones aún estuvieran cerrados. Estos saltaron debido al tirón y Sam se estremeció al notar el golpe de la tela sobre las caderas. Algo sonó a roto, pero no pudo descifrar qué era. Cuando el pantalón al fin le cayó más abajo que las rodillas, Lucifer agarró los calzoncillos de Sam y tiró de ellos hasta desgarrarlos. El elástico tardó en romperse por la presión y acabó saltando sobre la piel de Sam dejándole una ligera marca rojiza. Lucifer tiró la prenda a un lado y arqueó una ceja. Ese trasero era espléndido, firme, perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

                Levantó la mano y dejó de caer con fuerza la palma sobre la delicada piel de una de sus nalgas. Al sentir el golpe, el cuerpo de Sam se tensó endureciendo todos los músculos. Lucifer miró la marca rojiza de su mano con los dedos separados sobre su piel y sonrió. Luego volvió a repetir el golpe, una y otra vez, hasta dejarle esa zona muy colorada y ligeramente hinchada. Finalmente se tomó unos segundo para contemplar esa maravillosa escena. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener a Sam Winchester así; con los pantalones bajados y el trasero calentito.

                - ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? –Sam hablaba entre dientes intentando aún soportar la quemazón que sentía.

                - Cállate.

                Pero Sam no lo hizo.

                - Con razón ni tu propio padre ni tus hermanos te quieren. Eres un mierda.

                - ¡Que te calles! –el gruñido de Lucifer tuvo que retumbar en el mundo.

                Sam no se encogió ante semejante muestra de enfado. Le costaba respirar y le dolía el cuerpo al estar en esa posición. Y sabía que eso no había hecho más que empezar. Lo único que quería era que Lucifer continuara para no alargarlo más. Porque si no podía salir de allí, sino podía hacer nada para dejar de recordar eso, al menos que fuera lo más rápido que pudiera.

                - Eres patético y hasta los demonios más insignificantes se ríen de ti. Das pena.

                Lucifer le propinó otra palmada, ésta vez en la otra nalga. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces más y luego caminó hacia delante para verle la cara a Sam.  Éste tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

                - Dime ahora que soy patético –siseó Lucifer.

                - Eres peor que eso –Sam esbozó una sonrisilla desafiante con el borde de la boca sin apartar la mirada de él.

                Lucifer le lanzó una mirada de odio. En cuestión de segundos, se abrió los pantalones liberando su erección y lo cogió del pelo hasta echarle la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. Sin miramientos le obligó a tragarle hasta el fondo, hasta que los labios de Sam le rozaron la piel.

                Sam pudo controlar una arcada cuando Lucifer arremetió en él todo lo que pudo. El cuello en esa postura tan antinatural echado hacia atrás le estaba haciendo polvo las vértebras, pero eso no le importó en ese momento porque tenía otra cosa mucho más grave de lo que preocuparse; no podía respirar.

                Al soportar todo su peso sobre el estómago, los pulmones no podían llenarse de todo el oxígeno que necesitaba y ahora, al tener la garganta taponada, tampoco podía seguir respirando. El cuello y la piel de la cara comenzaron a ponérsele roja y Lucifer sonrió abiertamente, aunque no se movió ni un segundo de su posición. Lo miró cómo luchaba intentando echarse hacia atrás para lograr algo de oxígeno sin conseguirlo.

                Las venas del cuello amenazaban con explotarle y los ojos apenas eran dos finas líneas vidriosas en su cara. Lucifer se apiadó de él y se retiró lo suficiente hacia atrás para que el joven pudiera coger oxígeno de nuevo.

                A Sam apenas le dio tiempo de tomar un par de bocanas de aire, cuando Lucifer volvió a arremeter contra él. Apretó entre los dedos sus largos cabellos y salió y entró de su boca repetidas veces.

                Los sonidos que, inevitablemente, hacía Sam con la garganta eran calientes y sucios y a Lucifer le encantaban. Sabía que ese hijo de puta tragaba como nadie y sabía lo que ese cuerpo era capaz de llegar a hacer. Ahora sólo quedaba que empezara a recordar para que terminara acudiendo a él rogándole para que lo follara otras mil veces más.

                Excitado más de la cuenta por la situación, Lucifer le soltó con desprecio la cabellera y salió de su boca haciendo “pop” al deslizarse por sus labios.

                Mientras daba la vuelta lentamente recreándose en el cuerpo de Sam sobre el taburete, Lucifer se masajeaba la polla todavía envuelta en saliva. Le oía respirar y le encantaba los cortos gruñidos que a veces se escapaban de la garganta dolorida del hombre.

                Cuando llegó entre sus piernas, miró el trasero de piel bronceada y ahora ligeramente rojiza por las palmadas de antes. Le abrió las nalgas con las dos manos y se recreó en la visión de su entrada, pequeñita y rosada ante él. Se relamió los labios sabiendo lo bien que lo iba a pasar.

                Afianzó las caderas entre sus piernas y arrimó el glande. Sin otro tipo de preparación, Lucifer arremetió en el cuerpo de Sam con un golpe poderoso y seco. El menor de los Winchester aulló de dolor y se resistió intentado huir. Lucifer ni se preocupó porque se moviera porque en la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía hacer nada por sí mismo.

                Sonrió sabiendo que Sam estaba completamente a su merced. Le propinó otra nalgada y arremetió más con las caderas, intentando colarse en él lo que antes no había podido.

                La saliva era poca lubricación y Sam era demasiado estrecho para abarcarle por entero así de golpe. Retrocedió para salir lo poco que se había adentrado para descubrir un par de gotitas de sangre sobre su piel. Sonrió complacido. Bien, eso era lo que a él le gustaba.

                Sin piedad incursionó de nuevo en él empujando todo lo que pudo y haciendo que el gruñido de Sam le destrozara los oídos. Sam rugió cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo era totalmente invadido por ese bastardo y cómo sus músculos se estiraban dolorosamente ante esa intrusión.

                Lucifer rió complacido y comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo cada vez a mayor velocidad. De vez en cuanto alargaba la mano y la apoyaba en el hombro de Sam, agarrándole para que éste no se fuera hacia delante.

                Follarse ese culito era un privilegio que sólo él conocía y podría llevarse toda la eternidad así, pero ese cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para eso. Arremetió un par de veces más cuando notó que el orgasmo iba poco a poco inundándole el cuerpo. Sam apenas jadeaba ya bajo su cuerpo, más concentrado en el dolor que en otra cosa.

                - Córrete, Sam.

                Sam lo ignoró. Apenas podía respirar y el dolor le estaba matando.

                Al sentirse ignorado, Lucifer se dejó de caer sobre esa amplia espalda, alargó el brazo y tomó los jirones de camiseta que aún habían quedado prendidos de su cuello. Hizo un torniquete y tiró de ellos.

                Sam no tuvo más remedio que echar la espalda hacia atrás, pero aún no era suficiente. Ese bastardo le empujaba con la otra mano para que volviera a su sitio. La finalidad de ese cabrón era ahogarle.

                Lucifer volvió a ponerse derecho y siguió adentrándose en Sam una y otra vez mientras tiraba del cuello de la camiseta. Pasó la otra mano por debajo de su cuerpo y le agarró la polla. Ésta estaba tiesa y goteaba. De hecho, cuanto más le apretaba el cuello con la camiseta, más erecta se ponía. Incluso llegó a dar varios botes en su palma.

                - Podemos llevarnos toda la eternidad así, Sam. Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Y tú? –sonrió-. La pregunta es, ¿cuánto más aguantará tu culo?

                Sam sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el pinchazo que sentía en el trasero no se le iría en años. Ahora se ahogaba, y con cada gota de oxígeno que se le negaba, su cerebro, ávido por seguir con vida, comenzó a pensar “¿y por qué no?”.

                Lucifer cambió el ángulo de penetración, rebotando furiosamente contra la próstata de Sam. Éste abrió la boca, pero nada escapó de ella. No podía aunque hubiera querido. Notando cómo tiraban más de la tela de su cuello hasta cortarle totalmente el paso del aire y sintiendo esa punzada cada vez que el otro lo penetraba, Sam estalló en un orgasmo que le hizo temblar las piernas.

                - Eso es, Sam. Bueno chico –Lucifer seguía masturbándole mientras notaba cómo el semen caliente y resbaladizo se le acumulaba entre los dedos.

                Finalmente rugió él también y tras un par de estocadas más, acabó corriéndose dentro de Sam de un golpe final certero y profundo.

 

 

 

                Salió de su cuerpo de la misma manera en la que entró, bruscamente y sin miramientos. Su polla, ya casi flácida, estaba manchada de semen y sangre. Una visión encantadora según él.

                Rodeó de nuevo el taburete y se paró al lado de la cabeza de Sam. Éste aún respiraba intentando recuperar el oxigeno que le había negado antes.

                Lucifer adelantó la mano con la que lo había masturbado y se la plantó delante de la cara.

                - Lámelo –ordenó rotundo.

                Sam lo obedeció sin rechistar. Estaba tan cansado y le dolía tanto todo, que lo único que quería era irse de allí cuanto antes. Acercó la lengua hacia los dedos de ese cabrón y los lamió uno a uno, palma incluida, hasta dejar la mano completamente limpia y sin rastro de su semen.

                Lucifer le sonrió viendo cómo le chupaba mientras obedecía su orden sin rechistar.

                - ¿Ves? Eres un buen chico cuando quieres, Sam –lo cogió del pelo y tirando de él lo obligó a levantarse.

                Las piernas de Sam fallaron debido a la debilidad y a los pantalones que se le habían enrollado alrededor de los tobillos. Trastabilló y cayó de culo jadeando de dolor. Tener las manos aún atadas a su espalda tampoco había ayudado mucho a evitar la caída.

                Lucifer se acuclilló a su lado.

                - Ahora ve a descansar Sam, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo vamos a pasar mucho mejor que hoy. Te lo garantizo.

                Sam cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, estaba tumbado sobre la cama de una habitación de motel. Estaba amaneciendo y un ruido lo alertó a su lado.

                Dean, vestido y con las cosas preparadas sobre el hombro, lo miraba desde la puerta.

                - Venga bella durmiente. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

                Sam asintió y cerró los ojos. Dios, no iba a poder llevar ese ritmo. Necesitaba ayuda y el único que podía proporcionársela era Dean. El problema era… ¿Iba a poder contarle alguna vez todo eso que estaba viviendo?

 

 

FIN       


End file.
